Good Boy
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Izuku loves his dog, Kacchan. He took years to train him to be the perfect guard dog and pet. He listens to commands fairly well and doesn't cause him too much trouble. Though, while heading out to meet someone for a meeting, they are lead into a trap where they're both captured. They must escape or possibly face death.
1. Chapter 1

It's not like he was born this way. He was made this way and their was no way for him to go back to normal. _He _made sure of that. It was _his _fault he was like this now. _He _trained him. _He_ experimented and beat him until he was nothing more than _his _obedient pet.

"Kacchan." Izuku's voice cuts through the silence.

Katsuki's head lifts up, blood dripping from his mouth as he pants heavily. His eyes are wide and wild. A guttural snarl escapes his mouth. A red leather collar can be seen around his neck. The only other thing he's wearing is a pair of pants and black tank top. Ash blonde wolf ears sit atop of his head and a wolf tail hangs over the edge of his jeans.

"Come." He motions for him to come closer.

His nose twitches a bit and he slowly walks toward him, claw tipped fingers twitching and his body slouching over a bit. He stops in front of Izuku and stares down at him before snarling and lunging.

"Bad dog!" He grips his neck and slams him down. "Calm. Down. Take a few deep breathes. The blood is making you too wild."

Katsuki yelps and whines softly when he hits the ground. He whimpers and takes a few deep breathes, calming down a little and rubs his head against his arm.

He sighs softly. "You know I can't stay mad at you. I'm much to use to how you get when blood is around." He let's him go and holds his hand out.

Katsuki stares at it before starting to lick his hand and rub his head against it. He whimpers softly.

"That's more like it." Izuku pets his head with his free hand. "Now, let's go. I'm sure you don't like being caged up all day." He holds up a leash.

Katsuki's eyes go wide and he stands up, a bit taller than Izuku. He leans down and presses his body against him and starts to lick his cheek a few times.

"Whoa, hold on. I get you're excited." He laughs and attached the leash to his collar. "But before we go out, it's time to put on your muzzle."

He growls softly and moves back a bit, glaring slightly at him.

"Come on, you know you're just going to attack someone without it. We're going on a job and I will take it off when you need to play."

He tilts his head a bit and whines softly. He takes a few steps closer and leans down, rubbing his head under Izuku's chin. He smiles and closes his eyes. He likes it when he gets to play.

Izuku puts a muzzle on his face and kisses his forehead. He leads him out the room, leaving the torn apart body to deal with later. He leads Katsuki to a car and opens the back door for him.

He stares at Izuku, then back the car. He growls a little bit and turns his head away.

He rolls his eyes. "Come on, it's a short ride. I promise I'll let you stick your head out for a little bit."

He growls a little louder and huffs.

"Time for plan B." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a squeaky hotdog toy. He squeezes it a few times. "What about your squeaky?"

His eyes go wide when he hears the squeaking and he snaps his attention to the toy. He whines and his nose twitches a little bit. His tail begins to wag a little bit.

"That's right! Go get it!" He tosses it into the backseat.

Katsuki dives into the seat and grabs it. He jumps when the door is shut and he whines loudly. He stares at his toy and tries to bite. He can't. He hates his muzzle.

"Just for a little bit." Izuku says softly and reaches back, unclasping the muzzle from him. "But you're putting it on when we get out."

Katsuki ignores him. As soon as he gets the cursed thing off and starts to chew and shake around his toy. He rolls on his back and whines happily.

Izuku chuckles lightly and scratches his belly a little bit before he goes to driving down the road.

Katsuki lifts up his head and stares at his reflection in the window. He doesn't remember a lot about before he was with Izuku. Small bits and pieces. He knows he wasn't this. He stares at his reflection, his ears twitching a little bit. He whines softly and sets his clawed hand against the glass. He knows he use to know other people. He could talk and he had a family. But he didn't remember any details. His head always hurts when he tries to remember details.

He looks over at Izuku and sets his head down on the seat. He knows Izuku changed him. He did experiments on him. He remembers that much. It hurt a lot. But, he also took care of him and treats him good when he's a good boy. He hurts him when he's a bad boy. He apologizes after and tries to make up for it. So that doesn't make him all that bad, right? He chews a bit more on his toy.

Izuku adjusts his rear view mirror and looks back at him. "Don't worry. This is just a quick meeting. No more than twenty minutes."

He climbs into the passenger's seat and leans in close. He starts to sniff him a little bit. He drops his toy and starts to lick his cheek a few times. His tail begins to wag.

He laughs and reaches over to scratch him on the head. "Awww, who's a good boy?"

He opens his mouth to try and say he was. He was a good boy! "Aah...uah...g..." He whimpers. How is he suppose to talk? How does he form the words again? His ears flatten on his head.

"That's right! You are! You're a good boy! You got it!" He grins and scratches him behind one of his ears. "You're the best boy!"

His tail wags like crazy and he slams his body into Izuku and licks him all over the face. Izuku swerves the car a bit and curses.

~o~o~o~

He parks the car near a warehouse at the harbor. Izuku puts Katsuki's muzzle back on and gets out of the car. He opens the door for him and grabs his leash. Once he's out of the car, Katsuki begins to look around and sniff the air a little bit.

"Something the matter, boy?"

He growls softly. His ears perk up and the fur on his tail bristles a little bit.

Izuku frowns and he reaches over, grasping the back of his muzzle. "Something is off, isn't it?"

Small pops begin to form on his hands. He crouches down and a cold, blood thirsty look forms in his eyes.

Izuku takes off the leash from his collar. "This isn't the least bit good."

A helicopter appears and hovers over them, shining down a spotlight. "You're both under arrest. Surrender now."

"Oh, you smelled enemies. Seems we've been tricked. What a shame." He releases his muzzle. "Sick 'em boy."

The man leans his head back and howls loudly. He let's out two large explosions, sending him flying into the air. He grips the railing of the helicopter and pulls himself inside.

"H-hey! What the hell? Stand down!" One of the cops inside yells. He takes a step back.

Katsuki tilts his head a bit and licks his lips. He chuckles lightly, mouth hanging open, revealing sharp canines. He tilts his head a bit to the side before he lunges and attacks.

Izuku watches as the helicopter begins to sway around in the air and screams come from inside. "Oh it seems someone is having fun." He jumps back, barely avoiding a hardened fist. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Red Riot."

"Deku." Eijirou says through grit teeth. "We've finally got you. After all these years. You slipped up."

He sets his hand over his chest. "Ouch, you wound me so!" He pretends to look hurt. He adjusts his gloves a bit. "Until you actually catch me, I'd hold my breath." He takes out a smoke bomb from his pocket and throws it to the ground.

Eijirou coughs and whips his head around. "Damn it, where did-" He's sending flying through the air and into a wall. He's able to harden himself just in time.

"You've been after me for awhile. Though, your goal has never been to capture me." He takes a knife from his belt and throws it.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He hardens his body.

Katsuki jumps out of the helicopter as it crashes into the ground in a giant fireball. He lands on the roof of the car on all fours. Blood drips from his mouth and stains his tank top. He licks the blood from his hands and looks over at Izuku and tilts his head. But then his eyes shift over to the red head and he freezes. His chest tightens as he stares. His head starts to hurt. His hands come up and grip a chunk of hair on both sides of his head.

"Kacchan!" Izuku calls out.

His head jerks up and his sniffs the air. He growls and jumps in the air, avoiding being frozen with the car.

"Tch. So close." The hero Shoto holds up his left hand and releases a fireball at him.

A smirk stretches across his face. He holds out his hands and let's loose a large explosion, breaking apart the fireball. He lands on his feet and charges at him.

Izuku curses as he's knocked down to the ground. "You brought back-up as well." He pushes himself up and smirks.

"Not just that." He grins and whistles.

Izuku gasps and stumbles back. Something hit him. He furrows his brows and looks down at his shoulder. "What the?" He starts at the smell metal rod sticking out of his shoulder. "This isn't a bullet."

"Nope!" A new voice comes from behind Izuku. "But you're about to get a shocking surprise!"

"Chargebolt..." Izuku mutters. "Clever boy."

Eijirou smirks as he watches Izuku get electrocuted and fall to the ground, unconscious.

Katsuki yelps as he's pinned down to the ground. He thrashes around and snarls. He looks over and sees Izuku being tied up and freezes. He whimpers and starts to thrash around even more.

Eijirou walks up to him and stares down, his eyes soft. He crouches down in front of him. "Hey, it's alright Bakugo. We finally found you. You can calm down."

He stares up at him, confusion filling his features. He growls and snaps his jaws at him. He didn't know him. He wanted to be free!

He stumbles back. "Bakugo...?" He says softly. "What's the matter? Come on, it's me. Kirishima. Shitty hair!" He smiles. "You don't have to worry about being under his control anymore."

Another snarl rumbles from his throat.

Tears begin to fill Eijirou's eyes. "What has he done to you..." He says softly.

~o~o~o~

Katsuki groans loudly and blinks a few times. He doesn't remember falling asleep. He slowly pushes himself up. He's on something soft. His nose twitches a little bit. He opens his eyes and whines. It's bright and it hurts his eyes a little bit. He tries to move his arms and finds them bound. He growls a little bit. He tries to move forward a bit more but a heavy metal collar around his neck presses against his throat. He snarls and pulls against it. A chain connects him to the padded wall of the room.

A doctor sighs as he pulls up the blinds on the window to the room. "As you can see, he's more or less acting like a feral animal. We've had to restrain him."

"But when is he getting better?" Eijirou grasps his hands together. "What can I do to help?"

"Getting...better?" He groans. "We...did a few tests and...well, we found he has three sets of DNA in him. His own, Timber Wolf, and German Shepherd. Not to mention serious scaring on his head from what we expect to be from some sort of brain surgery. We also have results of a second Quirk in him. An animal one, which is why he has wolf ears, tail, sharp canines, and claws. He isn't even capable of speaking properly. I'm sorry, but...their is no getting better." He glances through the window. "Whatever he was put through...their is no reversing it..."

Eijirou takes a shaky breath. He stares at the thrashing Katsuki and he grits his teeth. His fists clench immensely tight. His fist hardens and he punches the wall before storming off. He walks down the hallway at a brisk pace.

Denki is leaning against the wall, looking at his phone. He smiles and pushes himself from the wall when he sees his friend. "Hey, what did the doctor say-"

He marches right into the interrogation room and grips Izuku by the collar of his shirt and lifts him up. "What. Did. You. Do."

"You're going to have to be more specific."

He growls and shakes him. "What did you do to Bakugo?!" He yells.

"Oh, right. You two were...close. It's his own fault. He's the one who was being a bad dog. So I had to make some...adjustments."

Tears well up in Eijirou's eyes. His fist moves before his mind could think and he slams it into Izuku's face, knocking him down to the ground. He pants heavily and stares down at him.

Izuku spits out some blood and then a tooth. He groans and slowly sits up, wiping his mouth. "That wasn't very hero like."

Denki rushes in and grabs Eijirou by the shoulders. "Hey, are you alright? What's wrong? Why did you hit him like that?"

"He's not getting better, Kaminari." Eijirou's voice trembles. "He's...never getting better." He sniffles. "He's...gone." He clenches his fists. "Just...let me...handle this. Please."

Denki can hear the hurt in his voice. He never heard him sound so defeated and lost. He just nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Izuku looks up at the blank faced Eijirou. "What? Are you going to beat me up?"

His fists clench tightly. "Yeah. It won't bring him back, but...I'm sure it's what he would have wanted." He says softly.

Denki leans against the door, ignoring the sounds of yelling and things crashing into walls and the floor. He sighs softly and glances down the hall. He takes out his his phone to distract himself.

After half an hour, Shoto comes walking down the hall and stares at Denki. "What's going on?" He can hear some muffled noises.

"Huh? Oh! Todoroki, what's up dude?" He grins. "Uh...Kirishima is just...letting out some frustration." He rubs the back of his neck. "Well...Bakugo. Isn't going to get...better. Kirishima isn't taking it well and..." He laughs nervously. "Yeah."

Shoto's fingers twitch a little bit. "I see. How long has this been going on."

"About 30 minutes now. He should be done soon."

The door opens and Denki moves. Eijiriou walks out and his knuckles are a bit bloody. He glances over at the two before walking down the hall.

Denki rubs the back of his neck. "I'm going to follow him and make sure he's alright. Can you watch the villain? Make sure he doesn't die? We'd get in trouble if he died here." He chuckles and runs after his friend.

Shoto watches him go and walks into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. "You look like a mess, Izuku."

He's lying on the ground, covered in bruises and bleeding in various places. One of his eyes is swollen shut, a few teeth scattered on the floor, blood drips from his head, and his left arm is broken. He coughs out some blood and groans.

Shoto walks over and sits him in a chair as gently as possibly. He sets his hand under his chin and lifts up his head. "Look at what he's done to you." He leans down and kisses him softly.

He flinches and gently pushes him against his chest. "S-Shoto...Shoto please. I love you too, but it hurts too much."

He quickly moves back. "Right, sorry." He sighs. "If I knew about this, I would have tried to warn you."

He shakes his head. "It's fine. I may have been captured, but I'm not caught just yet."

"Do you need any help?" He gently cups his cheek in his hand.

"No, I should be fine. I doubt Kacchan will be stay confined for long. He gets antsy when he's confined to one room for long with no entertainment."

He rolls his eyes. "Sometimes I think you like that dumb dog more than me."

"Come on, that's not true. I love you more than anything. I would just hate to lose someone so loyal like Kacchan."

"He's only loyal because you made him that way." He forms a thin layer of ice on his right hand and presses it against his eye. "I'm loyal by choice."

He leans into his hand and sighs happily. "Yes, yes. I know. You're important too. You're my mole. I can't get away with half the stuff I do without you feeding me information. I'd love for us to be able to spend more time together, but it's too risky. I don't want you getting found out."

"I know." Shoto sighs softly and kisses his forehead. "I just wish I could have at least stopped this. He broke your arm."

"Yeah, I didn't expect him to actually beat me up. That wasn't calculated. If you could get a sling and wrap my arm, that would be great." He chuckles lightly. "After that, I got a plan."

He nods and kisses his forehead. "I'll be right back."

~o~o~o~

Katsuki groans loudly and chews on the chain connected to his collar and the wall. He doesn't like being so confined. He growls and let's go of it. His ears perk up and looks over to the door. He growls and moves back against the padded wall and glares.

Eijirou walks in and smiles softly. "Hey Bakugo." He says softly. "I don't know if you remember me."

He stares at him and whines. His head starts to hurt again. He whines and presses his body further against the wall. He snarls and turns his head away.

"Hey, I won't hurt you, I promise." He puts his hands up and sits down on the ground. "I just...want to talk. I don't know how much of you is in there. But I wanted to come talk."

Katsuki groans and huffs, lying down and turning his head away from him. He refuses to look at him.

"I haven't seen you in over four years. I thought he killed you. But reports kept coming in about him being seen with some sort of bodyguard that looked a lot like you."

Katsuki groans and his ears flatten on his head. He glances back at him and growls softly.

"We worked together. We were partners." He says softly, reaching down and twisting something on his finger. "Red Riot and Ground Zero."

Hearing those names makes his eyes go wide and he lunges forward. The chain holds him back, but he's mere inches away from Eijirou's face. He sniffs him a few times. His tail slowly wags a little. Familiar. He smells familiar. He knows this smell. From the before times. He knew him. He was someone special. He tilts his head a bit to the side.

He gulps a little bit. He holds his hand out to him. "Katsuki?" He smiles softly. Tears well up in his eyes.

He looks down at his hand and he whimpers. He notices a silver band around his ring finger. He leans down and sniffs his open palm and gently starts to lick his palm. This man. He knew this man very well. He doesn't know _how _or _why_. But something is telling him that he's important.

He chuckles lightly as tears begin to stream down his face. "What has he done to you...? For you to be like this." He sniffles. "But...still you remember me." He leans forward and wraps his arms around him. "You remember me." He keeps repeating over and over again.

Katsuki isn't sure why, but tears begin to stream down his face as well. His chest hurts a lot. He's starting to get a headache. His head feels like it's splitting in two and he whimpers. He shakes his head around and tries to get away. This man was making his head hurt and he isn't sure why. He closes his eyes tightly and snarls.

"What's wrong?" He asks, letting him go and staring at him. "Katsuki..?" He asks softly.

He growls and lurches forward, mouth open. He bites down on something hard. He slowly opens his eyes and stares.

Eijirou stares down at him biting his hardened arm. "You...know. You always have a tell before you go and attack. I'm the only one who could handle your outbursts." He grins big and closes his eyes.

His eyes go wide. It hits him. It finally hits him. _Kirishima._ He let's go of his arm and licks where he bit him. He lifts up his head and opens his mouth. How...how do words work? "Aahh...ra..." He whines and shakes his head. He has to do this. "K...muah..." He takes a few deep breathes and stares him right in the eyes. "Kir...ish...i...ma."

His eyes go wide and he smiles wide, sniffling. "Kat-"

Denki slams the door open. "He escaped!"

"What?" Eijirou turns to look at him with wide eyes. "How?!"

"I found Todoroki knocked out on the floor and the door wide open. So, he knocked him out somehow."

"Damn it."

The two flinch as the whole building shakes and rattles as if an explosion went off. They stare at each other before running off.

Izuku shakes his fist, staring at the hole he just created. "_I still feel a little bad for knocking out Shoto. But it needed to look real so no one would suspect anything._" He thinks to himself. He looks up. "My ride should be here soon." He sets his index finger and thumb into his mouth then whistles loudly.

Katsuki's ears perk up. He stands up and grins, letting off two large explosions. It destroys the room and a bit of the hall while also freeing him. He howls loudly before running straight ahead, blowing away every wall in his way and anyone who dare stand in his path.

Izuku hears his ride approaching and smiles as a helicopter arrives overhead. A rope ladder drops down and and and climbs up half way.

"Deku!" Eijirou pants heavily as he stops at the gaping hole. Denki stops next to him.

"Red Riot and Chargebolt. It was a valiant effort but alas I slip through your grasp once more." He motions for the helicopter to start going up. "Now where is-"

Katsuki burst through a wall and pants heavily, blood staining his hands and teeth. He looks over at the Izuku and runs toward him. He jumps and grabs on to the rope ladder and wags his tail.

"Bakugo!" Eijirou climbs over the debris.

He turns to look at him and he whimpers softly. His ears flatten on his head. His grip loosens a little bit on the ladder.

Izuku whistles. "Kacchan. Come." He orders as he climbs up the rest of the way.

Katsuki's ears perk up. He looks up at Izuku and starts to climb up. He climbs into the helicopter and looks at the smiling green haired man.

He sits on the floor and rubs him on the head and scratches behind one of his ears. "That's my good boy."

His tail begins to wag and he licks his cheek a few times and flops down in his lap. He's tired. So very tired. He snuggles up to his master and closes his eyes. A single word sticks to his head as he drifts off.

_Kirishima_

**Yeah. How did you like that? Did your feelings get messed up? I hope so. Just wanted to write something...well, interesting. I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! I didn't plan on making a second chapter when I wrote the first one, but here I am with a second chapter. This one's a little darker though.**

**This one has a rape scene in it. So...if you don't want to read that, then don't read it. **

**Let's all remember Bakugo is very much messed up and doesn't have the capability to tell right from wrong and just follows basic instincts. Alright? So, anyways enjoy the read!**

Izuku sighs softly as he lies down on his couch. He is enjoying a nice book. It's a perfect way to spend some well deserved time off.

A low growl comes from the end of the couch. Bakugo crawls over the relaxing villain and knocks the book from his hands. He flops down on top of him, resting his chin on his chest. He whines and begins to lick at his chin. His tail wags slightly.

He begins to scratch Bakugo on the head. "Awww, someone wants attention." He can't help but chuckle.

Bakugo whines and his tail wags a little bit. A soft red blush forms on his cheeks and he groans loudly. He moves to start licking at his neck. His ears lie flat on his head. He presses his lower body closer to Izuku and begins to whine.

He starts to move and sets his hand against his shoulder. "Kacchan?" He whines softly as he licks harder against his neck. "Oh boy, you're feeling frisky aren't you."

He only receives a low growl and a firm grip on his hip. He starts to nip at his neck and lick over the marks he makes.

Izuku let's out a shaky breath and a deep blush forms on his cheek. He whines and leans his head back. A shaky hand pushes against his shoulder, but he can't bring himself to push him off.

Suddenly Bakugo is pulled off of Izuku and thrown to the floor by a pissed off Shoto. "Stupid mutt." He stands protectively in front of the couch wearing a black tank top and a pair of sweat pants. His hair is down, reaching past his shoulders and looks like he just rolled out of bed.

Bakugo yelps when he hits the ground and scrambles up to his feet. He snarls and glares at the other man. He barks a few times and crouches down on all fours.

Izuku sits up a bit and points at Bakugo. "Kacchan, no. Go lie down. Now." He speaks firmly.

He looks at Izuku and whines a little bit. He glares at Shoto and growls before slowly walking over to his pile of pillows and blankets. He flops down and curls up, whining softly.

"Tch. I still don't see what you see in him." The half and half turns around and lies down on top of him. He grimaces at the sees the small bite marks on his neck. "Stupid mutt...he knows better than to mark what's mine." He says softly as he leans down and begins to suck and nip at his neck.

"He can't help it. He's just needy and he's willing to do just about anyone right now." Izuku blushes as Shoto gets on top of him and whines softly. He grips the back of his shirt feeling him tease his neck. "S-Shoto..." He mutters softly and presses his body up against his.

Shoto wraps an arm around his waist and moans against his neck. "Izuku. I think I have to remind you why you're mine."

He blushes and whines softly. "It's not...my fault I was the closest living thing aro-" He's cut off by Shoto pressing his lips against him. He melts into the lips of the other, wrapping his around him. He moans presses his lips harder against his.

Shoto moans against his lips. He breaks the kiss and grins. He props himself up a bit and starts to undo Izuku's pants. "I have the day off today. We're not leaving this couch until you can barely walk."

"That's fine with me." His eyes flutter and he slams his lips against his, shoving his tongue in his mouth and pressing against Shoto's own tongue.

Bakugo growls as his ears twitch. He finds it very irritating listening to the two make out on the couch. It wasn't helping his horny mood one bit. He pushes himself up and looks around. He walks over to the basement door and pushes it open. He walks stairs, needing to get away from the two. He whines and shivers. He needs some relief. He needs to feel another warm body under his. He growls softly and sniffs around. He stops as he picks up a scent and his tail begins to wag. He drops down on all fours and runs down the hall. He stops at a slightly open door. He slowly opens the door and pokes his head inside.

Unconscious and chains connects to two wrist cuffs is one of Izuku's prisoners. Stripped down to her underwear, covered in bruises, and shivering a little bit. A pair of gloves are taped to her hands.

Bakugo pants heavily as he approaches. He whines softly as he crawls over the female. He stares at her short brown hair with two longer clumps of hair that frame her face. He leans down and lightly sniffs one of her pink cheeks before moving to her neck. He earns a whine from her. Bakugo tilts his head a bit. He growls softly and breathes against her neck. He feels like he knows this smell, but isn't sure how. The feeling lingers a little before disappearing. He opens his mouth a little bit and growls softly as he starts to nip and bite at her neck.

Her eyes snap open, revealing soft brown eyes, and she slams the palm of her hand into his face.

Bakugo yelps and moves back, shaking his head. He sets his hand on his face. It hurt, but he wasn't hurt. He snarls and his tail puffs out a little bit.

She groans and stares at the glaring beast. She gasps and covers her mouth her hand, unable to believe her eyes. "Bakugo...?" She whispers. Tears prick the corners of her eyes.

He stops growling. She knew him? He didn't think too much into it. He barks and snorts a bit. He crouches down lunges forward, pinning her down by her wrists. He leans down and sniffs at her neck once more. He whines softly and wags his tail a little bit. Yes, she will do. He starts to lick over the marks and whines softly.

She wiggles under him and tries to pull her hands free, but his grip is like iron. A light blush forms on her cheeks. "H-hey! What are you doing? Stop it, would you?" She kicks her legs and manages to knee him in the crotch.

He yelps and moves back once more, cupping himself. He whimpers and rolls on his back. His ears lie flat on his head.

"Bakugo, what's gotten into you...?" She furrows her brows and sits up.

He shakes his head and rolls over once more and tilts his head. He growls and digs his claws into the ground. He didn't expect her to be so strong. Izuku usually kept his prisoners weak and just barely alive. She must be new.

"Hey, are you even listening?" She frowns and stares at him, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Can you even...understand me?" She asks softly. "What has he done to you?" She whispers.

Bakugo crouches down and licks around his mouth. He's just going to have to wear her down himself so she won't keep trying to hurt him. His tail begins to wag as he starts to get ideas. He pants happily and his eyes go wide with excitement. He lunges at her, gripping her face tightly. He tilts his head a little bit. He watches as she grips his wrist and tried to pry it off.

He can't help but whine softly. He loves a good struggle. She sure has a lot of energy. He lifts up her head and slams it down onto the floor. He feels her gasp against his palm and her grip loosens for a second before tightening. He tilts his head a bit. He lifts up her head once more and slams it down again, much harder. His nose twitches as the sweet smell of blood trickles from her head. He removes his hand slowly.

Her vision is blurred and she groans a little bit, arm falling to the side. She stares up at him and can't believe what just happened. The back of her head is bleeding. She fears he's not there anymore. It made tears well up in her eyes once more and spill down her cheeks.

He flips her on her stomach and leans down to the blood staining her hair. He inhales deeply and whines loudly. The smell was driving him crazy. He reaches down and unbuckles his belt then unbuttons and unzips his pants. He pulls down his boxer shorts, letting his erection free finally. He hooks a clawed finger on the edge of her underwear and yanks it down, making her gasp.

She shivers and feels his hot breath hitting the back of her neck. She feels her heart beating hard against her chest and a chill runs down her spine. "H-hey...Bakugo! You're no-"

He groans and covers her mouth with one hand. She's talking too much for his liking now. He wraps his other arm around her waist and lines himself up before thrusting himself in with a low growl of pleasure. He whines softly and starts to thrusts in and out, panting heavily, the red on his cheeks growing darker. His tail wags fast behind him.

His tongue hangs out of his mouth and hot breath hits her ear. Their isn't anything she can do to make him stop or get him off. She pulls on her chains and yells into his hand. Tears drip down her cheeks.

Bakugo begins to move faster and digs his claws into her hip, drawing blood. He whines loudly as the smell hits his nose and he snarls as he rams into her, earning a loud gasp from her. He feels utter pleasure right now. It's not like this is the first time he has done this. Izuku never cares when he catches him doing this. Sometimes, if he really likes someone he gets to keep them for awhile. Maybe he can keep her. She feels amazing and the noises she makes are nice too. She smells strangely familiar to him, but he isn't sure why.

As if on queue, the door opens and Izuku leans against the doorway. "There you are. I was wondering where you ran off to."

Bakugo stops and looks over at him. He growls softly and removes his hand from her mouth before wrapping his arm around her neck. His arms wrap around her tightly as he growls.

He raises a brow. "Oh...I see. Well, well, well, Ms. Uravity. My dog seems to have taken a real liking to you. I'm a bit sad we won't have anymore time to play together, but it's out of my hands. Kacchan is a bit...possessive of things he considers his. But, who am I to say no to him?"

She opens her mouth to try and say something, but Bakugo tightens his grip around her neck then licks her cheek. She can barely breath.

Bakugo whines softly as he licks her cheek a few times and whimpers softly. He looks at Izuku and whines softly.

He puts up his hands. "Fine, fine. You can have her. Just try and make her last longer than the others? That's all I ask."

"Izuku!" Shoto calls from down the hall. "Did you find the mutt yet? Hurry up."

He looks back down the hall. "Yes, I found him. Hold on! I'm coming." He shakes his head and looks back at his pet. "Alright. You two have fun. I'll be back later to check on you and bring you upstairs to eat." He pulls the door closed and walks down towards the stairs.

Shoto wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his cheek. "So, I take it he claimed another one of your 'toys'."

He nods. "Yeah. I'm not surprised though. Seems he found his former best friend. I'm sure deep down he has a vague feeling that he knows her and that's a comforting feeling, so he wants her around."

"Trying to hold on to a vague familiarity. Sad." He starts to walk back upstairs, guiding Izuku with him. "Can we go and continue our fun couch time?" He leans down and starts to kiss his neck, lightly nipping at his neck.

He blushes lightly and nods. "Y-yes. We can." He shivers, leaning into him and gripping his shirt. "C-can you wait until we get on the couch before teasing me?"

"No." He mutters against his skin.

~o~o~o~

Bakugo pants happily and wags his tail fast. He tilts his head and looks back down at her. He loosens his grip a bit and let's her breathe easier. He leans down and licks her cheek a few times and rubs his head against hers.

She takes in deep breathes when his iron grip finally loosens a bit. She shivers a bit when he starts to be affectionate. It's all too confusing for her and too much to take in. She can't think straight with her bleeding head. She might have a concussion.

He growls softly as he starts to move again, panting heavily as he slams into her. He leans his head back and howls softly, digging his nails deeper into her hip as he releases inside of her. He pants heavily and unwraps his arms from around her. He wags his tail and pulls himself out, slowly, shivering as he does so. He stands over her on all fours and his blush forms on his cheeks again. He turns her over on her back.

He tilts his head a bit. She seems vaguely familiar. Something in the back of his head itches at him. Something about her face seems familiar. He leans down and licks over her lips and whines softly. He moves his head down to her neck and starts to nip and bite. He leaves marks and wags his tail fast. He lines himself up again and whines softly.

Everything felt numb. She blinks slowly and stares up at the panting face of the man above her. She opens her mouth to say something but Bakugo presses a kiss against her lips and rams himself into her, causing her to yell against his lips and arch her back.

Bakugo whines softly and digs his toes into the ground. He breaks the kiss then rests his head on her shoulder. He grunts softly and growls. The floor wasn't doing it for him. He lifts her up and presses her back against the wall. He moves his head to her neck and starts to bite and suck on her neck. He whines as he starts to thrust in and out. His breathing picks up as his nostrils flare.

He's in utter bliss as he marks up her neck and inhales the familiar scent. His nails dig into her thighs, leaving bruises and claw marks. He slams in and out with a fiery passion, sweat building on his body. He whines and twitches slightly. He can't hold it in. He leans his head back and howls as he releases into her.

He stares at her. She long since passed out. He licks her cheek a few times before pulling out. He wraps his arms around her and whimpers softly before lying down on the ground and begins to gently lick her cheek and nuzzle his cheek against hers.

Some time passes and Izuku opens the door once more. "Alright Kacchan. It's time for dinner."

He whines, clinging to his passed out toy. He rubs his cheek against hers. He looks at Izuku and wags his tail a little bit.

"Wow. You really got attached. But, it's time to eat and I have to make sure your toy doesn't die. Her head is bleeding and she looks a little pale." He crouches down and claps his hands. "Come on. Come on, boy."

He reluctantly let's go and walks over to him. He sets his head in his hands and pants softly as he scratches behind one of his ears.

He smiles and scratches under his chin with his other hand. "Who's a good boy? Huh? Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are." He makes kissy noises.

Bakugo lunges forward a bit and licks his face and whines loudly. He wags his tail fast.

"Izuku, come on." Shoto walks up behind him. "Your food is going to get cold."

He sighs softly and pats Bakugo on his head. "Alright. Give me five minutes and I'll be up soon. Alright Kacchan. Go on and eat."

He groans and huffs, staring at Shoto. He gives Izuku one more lick before standing up and walking past them. He heads towards the stairs and yawns.

"Is she going to be alright?" Shoto points at her.

He walks into the room and takes off the cuffs around her wrists. "Yes, she should be fine. But I have to treat her wounds and she need some rest. Go on up, I'll be there in a minute." He grunts as he lifts her up under her arms.

~o~o~o~

Bakugo wags his tail as he eats out of his dog bowl while he lies down on the ground next to the dinner table.

Izuku shifts a bit in his chair as he eats.

"Something the matter?" Shoto raises a brow. "You look a little uncomfortable."

"Well of course I am." He pouts and blushing lightly. "You literally were in my ass basically all day."

"I plan on going back tonight after eating." He slurps up his noodles.

"Can we at least take a shower first? I feel all gross and sweaty."

"I guess that sounds like a good idea." He sighs softly. "I'll miss you after tonight."

"I know. I'll miss you too. But we'll still be able to talk and communicate." Izuku holds his hand out for him to hold.

"I don't see why I can't just join you and become a villain." He reaches out and grips his hand tightly.

"Not yet. I know it's hard, but...just one more month. Then after that I'll 'kidnap' you. Then we can start making serious plans."

He brings Izuku hand up to his lips and lightly kisses it. "I'll be waiting for that day."

Bakugo licks around his bowl a few times and lifts up his head. He groans and sets his head on Izuku's lap and wags his tail.

He smiles and looks down at him. He pets his head a few times and scratches him behind his ear.

After dinner, Bakugo curls up on his bed and yawns before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep while Shoto and Izuku go and take a shower together.

**Don't worry, I'll make a fluffy KacChako fanfic to make up for the sadness!**


End file.
